Dia? Aku Menyukainya
by Velvet Vouz
Summary: Susah aku mengakuinya- tapi- mengapa peramal itu tidak membacanya? Padahal aku saja tidak meminta... A/N: Summary   Bagian hilang dari cerita! Didedikasikan khusus untuk Yoshine fans dan Kyuu  cc: Kyuuichi Azurin. Image bukan punyaku, kawan!


**A.N. YELLO'! *laughs* Jika kalian bertanya.. "kenapa yello', Kana?" well teman-temanku…itu dikarenakan hal ini sangat berkepentingan dengan seluruh teori yang- *bekep* EHEH oke baca aja disclaimer dibawah *shot* AAAANYWAY ini fic Kana yang kedua, dan Kana sengaja pake bahasa Indonesia supaya paling enggak ada masukkan fic Indo. Sebelumnya—ini abal ya… jadi maaf buat semua Toshine fans HIKSU *slapped* oke gak panjang-panjang, lanjuuut~**

**WARNING: Out Of Character (OOC), Alternate Universe (AU).**

* * *

><p>—<strong>XxXxX—<strong>

**Dia? Aku Menyukainya.**

**ONE SHOT**

**Kekkaishi dimiliki oleh Tanabe Yellow**

**Cerita ini milik Kana Roosheroe**

—**XxXxX—**

**Untuk Kyuu, twinnies depuhku. Semoga suka!**

—**XxXxX—**

* * *

><p>Semua menyukainya. Ia cantik, manis, pintar, dan disegani semua orang. Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud? Jika kau menjawab Tokine, kau benar.<p>

Pulang sekolah Ia selalu bergegas membereskan isi tasnya dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Jika Ia sudah selesai, Ia membantu ibunya melakukan pekerjaan rumah, dan terkadang jika Ia memiliki waktu tambahan, Ia akan bermain dengan tetangganya; Yoshimori.

Hari ini seperti hari-hari lainnya; tugas, pekerjaan rumah, belanja. Tetapi, tahukah kau? Terkadang hal-hal yang biasa bisa menjadi hal yang luar biasa.

"Tokine! Oi, Tokine!" Teriak Yoshimori dari rumah sebelah.

Tokine berjalan halaman yang berada di samping rumahnya, yang berbatasan dengan rumah Yoshimori, dan menjawab, "Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk belanja!".

"Ah…maaf." Lanjut Yoshimori sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Bolehkah aku ikut?" tanyanya.

"Untuk apa, kau ikut?" Tokine membalas dengan nada angkuh.

"Aku ingin…aku ingin membeli bahan-bahan untuk kue! Ya, itu! Bahan-bahan untuk kueku!" Jawabnya dengan penuh bangga.

Tokine mendengus, dan berkata, "Baiklah, tapi jangan mempermalukan aku!" dengan tegas. Yoshimori mengangguk dan berlari kembali ke dalam rumahnya untuk bersiap-siap dengan muka merah dan dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Yoshimori tidak tahu, betapa senangnya Tokine karena bisa pergi berdua dengannya.

—**XxXxX—**

"Kau ingin membeli apa, Tokine?" Tanya Yoshimori sambil membawa plastik penuh dengan tepung, gula, susu, dan lain sebagainya.

"Bahan untuk makan malam nanti." Jawab Tokine.

"Ah…boleh aku mencobanya?"

Tokine menatap Yoshimori, seolah-olah Ia mencoba berkata, "Jangan kau berani datang ke rumahku!". Hal ini membuat Yoshimori merinding hingga tulang belakangnya, dan berkata, "B-baiklah, aku hanya bertanya…". Ia meneteskan keringat dan menoleh ke arah toko di sampingnya.

Mereka berjalan cukup jauh, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah toko tua. Didepannya terpajang berbagai rempah-rempah, bumbu-bumbu, dan sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Ketahui Masa Depanmu' yang menarik perhatian Yoshimori.

"Hey, Tokine. Aku ingin bertemu dengan peramal itu." Bisiknya.

"Ya, ya, tapi jika kau berlama-lama akan kutinggal." Balas Tokine dengan tampang tidak peduli.

—**XxXxX—**

Setelah mereka berbelanja, dan setelah Yoshimori sudah puas karena sudah bertemu dengan sang peramal yang juga bekerja sebagai penjaga toko tua, mereka berjalan kearah rumah mereka masing-masing. Perjalanan ke rumah rasanya jauh. Tidak satupun dari mereka mengucapkan kata apapun.

"Jadi, apa yang dikatakan peramal itu?" Tokine bertanya pada Yoshimori seraya memecahkan keheningan

"Ah iya! Err—dia berkata bahwa, bertahun-tahun perbedaan namun zaman akan selalu bersama menemani, atau apalah itu. Dia juga berkata bahwa, memendam rasa tidaklah bagus, dan sebaiknya yang memendam yang memulai sesuatu." jelas Yoshimori. "Aneh bukan? Aku saja tidak mengerti." Ia menoleh kearah Tokine dan tertawa.

"M-memendam rasa…?" Tokine bertanya dengan gugup. Saat itu juga pipinya memerah dan memanas. "Maafkan aku, Yoshimori. Tapi sepertinya aku harus cepat pulang sebelum malam tiba, sampai jumpa!" Tokine menutup matanya dibalik bayangan poninya, dan kemudian ia lari mendahului Yoshimori yang tengah bingung apa yang telah terjadi.

—**XxXxX—**

"Selamat dating kembali, kak!" teriak Toshimori dari ruang keluarga.

"Ah terima kasih…" jawab Yoshimori lesu.

"Kakak terlihat lesu…ada apa?" Toshimori bertanya.

"Ah tidak hanya sedikit—" sebelum Yoshimori selesai berbicara, telefon rumah berbunyi. "Aku saja yang mengangkatnya."

Ia berjalan kea rah telefon dan menempatkang gagangnya disamping telinga kirinya. "Halo? …ah ternyata kau- …makan malam? Tapi kata kau- …ah ya sudah, aku dan Toshimori akan kesana." Ia menutup telefonnya.

"Siapa kak?" Tanya Toshimori. "Aku mendengar namaku disebut."

"Ayo, Toshimori." jawab Yoshimori sambil memakai sepatunya. "Kita akan makan diluar malam ini."

* * *

><p>—<strong>XxXxX—<strong>

**A/N: SELESAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII yosh akhirnya selesai juga fiuuh author capek buoy! HAHA gak apa2 lah~ gimana menurutmu? Jelek? Bagus? REVIEW! Kelik "Review this chapter" link dibawah dan review SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA! Author miskin ripiu nih! Wkwkwkwk THANKYOUTHANKYOU! *bows***


End file.
